1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a walker for using by people needing ambulatory assistance. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved walker having a pair legs that may adjusted in length relative to its rear legs to adapt the walker for safe use on stairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Walker has been used to assistant physically impaired people. The most used walkers consist of a lightweight, three-sided frame that is self-standing on four legs, which often telescope to adjust the walker's height to conform to the physical characteristics of the user. While such standard walkers provide a stable support when used on level surfaces, they are highly unstable and unsafe when used on stairs.
Attempts have been made to design a walker that is stable and safe to use on all surfaces. Such prior walkers are:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 2,708,473 Gable 3,176,700 Druy 3,387,617 Reiber 3,387,618 Swann 3,421,529 vestal 3,455,313 King 3,800,815 Birk 4,777,973 Nakajimma 5,263,506 Narramore 5,649,558 Reginald ______________________________________
These prior patents disclose mechanisms for extending or retracting some or all of the legs thereof to adapt the walker for use in ascending or descending stairs. However, all of these walker either too expensive and complicate to manufacture or too difficult and unsafe to use.